If Any Man Can Show Just Cause
by DannyFan66
Summary: One Shot. N/CC with a twist. How can one night, one event, literally change the outcome of your entire life. Niles and CC are about to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: This is just something I've been kicking around in my head for a while.

**If Any Man Can Show Just Cause…**

The day had finally arrived. He stood and looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't believe it. He stood there checking his tie letting his mind wandered. _"I still can't believe she's going through with it."_ He was pulled from his thoughts with the light knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

Fran popped her head it. "Hey, Niles…ya ready yet?"

Niles sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Fran entered the room and closed the door. "Niles…are ya sure about this. I mean…you don't really have to…"

He stopped her quickly. "Look, Fran. I know what you're trying to do. I appreciate it, I really do. But this is the right thing to do. It'll be better for everyone in the long run." Niles pulled her into a tight hug. "Now, I'd better go, there are still a few things I should check on."

Fran stood in the middle of his small room. "Niles…nothing so wonderful should ever be so hard."

* * *

Fran found Max greeting the guests in the den. "Fran…there you are." Max extended his hand to his bride. I don't think you've ever met CC's mother. Barbara, this is Fran…"

"Yes, we've met. She's the nanny. I thought I'd be meeting your wife today, Maxwell." BB Babcock wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but her nose pointed higher.

Max swallowed the anger he was suddenly feeling. "This is my wife, BB." Max took Fran and led her to the foyer where she would need to take her place as Matron of Honor. "I'm sorry, Fran. BB actually makes my mother seem almost reasonable."

"Max, Honey, I've known CC Babcock for nearly six years now. I knew she didn't get the way from Stuart." Fran kissed him and softly wiped away the lingering lipstick. "Max…is this really a good idea?"

Max sighed. "What can we do, Fran? It's not really up to us is it?" Stuart Babcock joined them in the foyer. "Stuart. I'm glad you could do this for CC. I'm also sorry that we couldn't exclude your…ex-wife."

"Aren't we all, Max!" Stuart let loose a light laugh. "Max, might I borrow your beautiful wife for a moment?"

Max smiled. "Of course, Stuart." Max kissed Fran on the cheek and left them.

"Ok, Stuart, what's going on?" Fran asked reading the face of the man she knew well.

Stuart sighed. "I don't think I can go through with this Franny." Stuart sat on the bottom step. "CC is putting on a good face, but something isn't right. I just don't know what it is."

"I'll be right back, don't you move." Fran left Stuart on the stairs and headed up to the room where CC was dressing. Fran was about to knock when she heard CC crying. "CC?" Fran poked her head in the door. "Aw, Honey…what could make the bride cry on her wedding day?"

CC sobbed and Fran just sat on the bed with her and let her get it all out. After several minutes CC seemed to calm down. "I don't want to do this Fran. I don't love him and I shouldn't have to marry him just because I got stupid drunk and slept with him."

"I hate seeing you like this, CC." Fran hugged her new friend. "You know, Stuart is catching on that something isn't right. He doesn't want to go through with it."

"He's not the only one." CC scoffed making Fran grin a bit.

Fran looked at her. "Then don't. Women don't have to get married just because they get pregnant anymore. You've got a lot of people here who love you and we'll all help."

"Fran, you don't understand. I'm a Babcock. My mother will have my head. I can't have a baby out of wedlock." CC stood and crossed to the mirror to fix her make-up. "Great, now I have to redo my whole face." CC couldn't help but laugh thinking what Niles would've had to say about that.

"CC…I've known you for six years. In that time I've never seen you do anything you didn't really want to. You don't even like your mother. You don't need her and you certainly don't need her money. You need to think about you for a change, you and that baby. You should at least tell Stuart the truth." Fran stood with her fists planted firmly on her waist.

"Fran I told you about the baby in confidence, as my friend. No one knows. You have to promise me you won't tell Daddy. I know he'll agree with you, but I don't think I could handle it. Please, Fran. Promise me you won't tell Daddy about the baby." CC begged her friend to keep her secret.

"I promise, CC. I won't tell Stuart about the baby." Fran sighed sadly. "I'd better go and see if there's anything else that needs doin'. I'll be up here to get you when we're ready to start." Fran stepped to the door and turned back again. "CC…you're really sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm sure, Fran. A baby needs two parents who love him." CC tossed Fran a half smile.

"It doesn't hurt it they love each other too, CC." Fran whispered after closing the door and started down the back stairs into the kitchen; where she found Niles sitting alone at the table a glass of scotch sat in front of him. "How many of those have you had?" Fran asked and dropped her hands onto his shoulders.

Niles sighed. "None. I still can't believe this is happening, Fran."

"You don't know the half of it." Fran grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's from the freezer.

Niles looked at her strangely. "Then fill me in."

"I don't know, Niles…I promised…" Fran then realized and raised an eyebrow. "I promised not to tell Stuart. You're not Stuart."

"Not the last time I checked. Alright, Fran. What doesn't Miss Babcock want you to tell her father?"

Fran sighed and took a giant spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "After CC and Ma rescued me and Max, she got crazy drunk. She doesn't remember a thing, except that she ran into Chandler in the bar and woke up the next morning in her bed. She's guessing she slept with him. She found out a few weeks later at her regular check up that she's…" Fran leaned in and whispered. "She's pregnant and since he's the only man she's been with, when he proposed a few days later, she said yes."

Niles sat frozen. "She's…pregnant?" Fran nodded her mouth far to full of ice cream to speak. "She…she's certain?" Fran again nodded as Niles thoughts ran through his head. _"I knew it! She'd stopped drinking. She's been eating better, getting more rest…" _

Niles stood just as Max came into the kitchen. "Fran!" Max shouted. "What are you doing in here? Stuart is upstairs ready to escort the bride and no one could find you…get up there." Max grabbed the carton of ice cream and returned it to the freezer. "Come on, Niles we'd better get in there."

Niles stood frozen in his place for only a moment. "Yes, Sir, right behind you." Niles followed Max into the den and Fran bolted up the back stairs.

* * *

The music started. Pachelbel's Canon in D wafted throughout the mansion and Fran started slowly down the stairs. When Fran got about half way down the stairs Stuart and CC stepped out onto the balcony. All eyes were on the bride, but there were only two that she was interested in. Her eyes never left him. She watched him as her father walked her down the stairs of the home she spent the better part of her life in; a home where CC was surrounded by people who loved her despite her many sort comings. Now she would marry in that very home. Not her home; that had only ever been a dream that now would never come true. Stuart and CC reached the area just behind the gathered guests. She stood there now, on the arm of her father facing the man she would marry and still her heart was elsewhere.

The bridal march began and Stuart leaned into her. "Kitten, are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Daddy." CC whispered through a false smile. "Let's go."

Stuart walked CC up the aisle the bride's side surprisingly far more full of 'loved ones' than the groom's. The Fine's were all in attendance. CC joked that they would come for the food more than anything, but she knew they had an unspoken affection for her as she did for them. When she reached the front Stuart stood beside her and her eyes held back her real feelings.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" Father Thomas began the service.

Stuart looked again at CC with pleading eyes and answered on a sigh, "I do."

Chandler in his classic tuxedo stepped down and took CC's hand from her father and they stepped up in front of Father Thomas. CC turned and handed her flowers to Fran who still had doubt in her eyes. The vacant expression that CC wore didn't go unnoticed by Fran either and her heart was breaking for her friend.

Father Thomas was a stout man in his mid 70's if he was a day and had a comforting voice under normal circumstances. But now, in this instance every word he said was like a needle pricking CC's skin. "CC and Chandler have come here to join their lives in the bonds of holy matrimony…that as man and woman grow together in love and trust…united with one another in heart, body and mind…No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly, but reverently and responsibly in the sight of almighty God…"

Fran couldn't take her eyes off CC. She was pale and looked almost faint. Fran knew it could be the pregnancy, but doubted it.

"Will the bride and groom turn to face one another?" Father Thomas instructed. CC and Chandler turned…he looked at her but her eyes drifted to the man in her heart, the man who sat there, just behind her father. "As a servant of God and a designated magistrate of the state I must ask if any man can show just cause why this couple should not be married and let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

That man stood from his place behind her father. "I can show just cause." He spoke in his customary British tone.

CC and Chandler turned in shock and looked at him. "Niles?" CC questioned just above a whisper.

"Sit down servant." Chandler barked at him bringing CC's head around to him in an angry glare.

CC turned again to Niles as Father Thomas spoke to him. "Well, Son, what is it you have to say?"

Niles stepped out from behind Stuart and walked up to CC. "Please don't marry him, CC. I love you." Niles waited, the gasps from the congregation subsided and he frowned slightly at her silence. He leaned in and whispered. "The baby's mine, CC." Niles caught her in his arms as she fainted.

* * *

When CC's eyes started to flutter open she was laying in the bed of the guest room where she so often stayed. She opened her eyes and looked into the deep blue eyes she loved so very much. "Niles?"

"Yes, Love. I'm here." Niles spoke softly with love.

Chandler stepped up behind him. "I'm here too, CC. I'd like to know what the hell he means the baby is his."

Niles helped CC to lean up against the headboard. "I don't understand, Niles. How could…I…I wish it were true, but…" CC feared she would sob again.

"You didn't sleep with Chandler the day Max and Fran were rescued. I followed you to that bar. Yes you drank, yes you got plastered. He left you there, and I took you home." Niles confessed.

CC looked at him in shock. "You wouldn't…you didn't…" CC couldn't believe what she thought he was admitting to.

"No, Love. I didn't take advantage of you. I put you to bed as I've done more times than I can count." Niles looked at her softly, not angry at what she thought of him, but with love for what he knew she felt in her heart.

"Could someone please let me in on what the hell is going on?" Chandler barked at them.

"I'm sorry, Chandler. I thought we'd slept together that night and when I found out I was pregnant I just assumed it was yours. You proposed to me two days later and well, I just said yes." CC confessed. "I never meant to lie to you or to keep it from you really. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Well, under the circumstances, CC. I think you understand why I can't go through with this marriage." CC handed Chandler his ring and he shook his head and left the room.

"Works for me." CC chuckled. "Niles. I still don't understand. How can this baby possibly be yours? If we didn't sleep together that night, then when…" Niles raised his eyebrow and waited. CC's eyes grew big with her epiphany. "Max and Fran's wedding?" Niles nodded. "You knew…?" He nodded again. "But, why didn't you say anything?"

Niles sighed. "CC, the next morning when you came downstairs, don't you recall your reaction to just the possibility of it?"

"I recall it was just about the same as yours." CC raised her eyebrow at him this time.

Niles nodded. "Good point. I'm sorry. I should've taken you in my arms that very moment and declared my love for you."

"Oh, Niles, I never should've agreed to marry Chandler. I never really even liked him. My hearts always belonged to you." CC touched his face. "Well, Butler Boy, what do we do now?"

"Well, I've prepared enough food to feed the Fine's and Father Thomas is in mid service, although I don't think he'll mind starting over." Niles dropped off the side of the bed to one knee and took her hand in his. "CC Babcock, will you marry me and make me the happiest miserable old man in the world?"

CC looked at the love pouring out of his eyes for her. "Sure, who else would have me with this servant spawn floating around inside?" CC grinned. "Niles, I can't remember a time when I didn't love you. Thank you, for having the courage to stand up today and do what you did. I'm glad that Fran let it slip about the baby."

"To be honest, Love. I suspected as much anyway. No one knows CC Babcock better than her Butler Boy. You were eating more, but healthier. You had stopped drinking, and you were being careful to get enough sleep and keep your feet up. And, well, you are putting on a little weight." Niles kissed her hand.

"You'd better marry me now, Niles, before I change my mind." CC scowled playfully at him.

"Let's go." Niles walked CC down the front stairs.

Fran greeted them at the bottom step. "Care to share?"

"Let me get him to the altar, Fran. I promise we'll tell you and Max everything as soon as we're married." CC grinned at her friend.

"Niles, do you think it's a good idea to get married without your folks here?" Fran asked.

Niles shrugged. "There isn't much I can do about that, Fran."

"It's all taken care of, Niles." Max offered. "I had Brighton set up a web cam link or whatever he called it. Some new equipment he bought." Max directed Niles to the laptop where Brighton sat.

Fran leaned into Max and whispered. "How'd you know to have B set this up?"

"Niles explained everything to me while you and CC were making your entrances. I suspected when they returned it would be for this." Max confided.

Niles looked at the screen into the teary eyes of his mother. "Maman?" Niles smiled softly. "Please don't cry, Maman, we'll have you here in a few days."

"It's alright, Son." The voice sounding so much like Niles' spoke from the computer screen. "Your mother is just happy. Now get on with this wedding thing. We've got packing to do for our trip to the colonies to meet our daughter-in-law."

"I'm sorry, Dad. This is CC." Niles looked into the now shimmering eyes of his betrothed. "CC, these are my parents, Joseph and Marie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs…" CC frowned. "Uhm…Niles?"

Niles looked into the eyes of his parents. "I suppose I must?" They both nodded at him. Niles leaned into CC's ear and whispered.

"Really?" Niles nodded. CC looked at her future in-laws. "Really?" They too nodded. "Well, alright, then. Let's get married." CC looked again at her in-laws. "I look forward to meeting you both, safe journey…Dad, Maman." CC winked at Niles' parents.

Father Thomas called from the altar area. "Do we have a bride and groom?"

"That we do, Father Thomas." Stuart called from the back where he stood ready to walk CC up the aisle this time to the man who held her heart. Her mother had long ago stormed out when Chandler delivered the news to his side of the guest list about the 'situation'.

The bridal march started and Father Thomas' eyes twinkled as he watched a very different looking bride being escorted up the aisle. When CC and Stuart arrived at their destination this time they both wore genuine smiles. "Now, who gives this woman in marriage?"

"I do, proudly." Stuart smiled and kissed CC's cheek. He placed CC's hand into Niles' and they stepped up before Father Thomas.

Father Thomas inhaled deeply. "Now…where was I? I guess I'll just start over." He winked at the couple. The man nearly laughed when he arrived at the 'line' again. "As a servant of God and a designated magistrate of the state I must ask if any man can show just cause why this couple should not be married and let him speak now or forever hold his peace." Niles and CC both turned to look out at the faces in the gathering. Silence smiled back.

"Thank Heaven." Father Thomas announced bringing laughter from everyone. "Niles…"

"I, Niles Andrew, take you Chastity Claire, to be my wife. I will be by your side in good times and bad, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, in joy and in sorrow. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Niles smiled and his eyes never left hers.

Father Thomas turned to CC. "Chastity…"

CC swallowed hard to hold back the tears. "I, Chastity Claire, take you Niles Andrew, to be my husband. I will be by your side in good times and bad, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, in joy and in sorry. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"Do we have the rings?" Father Thomas was very cautious knowing this was an 'unexpected' wedding.

CC's eyes got very big, with everything happening so fast…she panicked until Niles winked at her and reached into his pocket and handed the rings to Father Thomas.

"Well done, Lad." Father Thomas whispered. Father Thomas blessed the rings and CC didn't miss that there were indeed three rings. After the blessing he handed the largest plain gold band to CC.

"Niles, take this ring and wear it as a symbol of our unending love and devotion to one another." CC slipped the ring onto Niles' finger.

Father Thomas' hand practically shot out and he slowly unfolded his fingers to the watchful eye of CC. She released a light gasp at the sight of them.

Niles took the wedding set from Father Thomas and flashed his boyish grin at CC. "CC, take these rings and wear them as symbols of our unending love and devotion to one another." Niles slipped both the 2.5 carat marquise cut pale blue diamond solitaire and the matching gold band onto her finger.

The tears were falling from her eyes now as she whispered to him. "They're beautiful, Niles."

"They're just adornment, Love. You're beautiful." Niles whispered.

Father Thomas beamed with the joy of the occasion. "By the exchanging of vows and giving of rings Niles and CC have given their hearts to one another before God and this gathering, what God had joined together let no one separate." Father Thomas looked into the eyes of this very happy couple. "Niles…you may kiss your bride." Niles did just that.


End file.
